The present invention generally relates to signage and more particularly to outdoor signage that may be temporarily mounted to the ground such as real-estate signs.
A common practice in the real estate industry is to mount real estate advertising signs in areas of high public visibility, such as near a road or in the front yard of the property being sold. Because property is bought and sold throughout the year, real estate agents and other such persons attempt to mount and remove such real estate signs at various times throughout the year. It is intended that the sign be temporarily mounted when installed and easy to remove shortly after the property is sold. There are currently a couple deficiencies existing in the industry. One deficiency is that small bushes, overgrown weeds or grass can quickly obstruct smaller real estate signs. Larger real estate signs with posts require a posthole digger with difficult, labor-intensive installation and removal. Post-hole installation is particularly difficult during the winter when the ground is frozen. Installation or removal is practically impossible during such frozen ground conditions. Proper mounting of such larger signs is necessary; otherwise a strong wind can wreak much havoc and damage or blow over the real estate sign. Another requirement of any real estate sign is that it is easy to manipulate and transport utilizing the real estate agent""s vehicle. A further desirable feature is that the real estate sign can be mounted on a wide variety of ground surfaces including inclined surfaces such as in a roadside ditch or on the side of a hill while at the same time positioning the sign vertically for easy viewing.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principle aim of the present invention to provide a more practical large outdoor sign for temporary installation to a ground surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an outdoor sign that is easier to install in a reliable manner, particularly in winter and with frozen ground conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an outdoor sign that is more wind resistant than other existing signs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an outdoor sign that is easy to transport from place to place while at the same time achieving the foregoing aims and objectives.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an outdoor sign that is capable of supporting the sign at a proper vertical position while being mounted on an inclined ground surface and at the same time achieving the foregoing aims and objectives.
In accordance with these and other aims and objectives, the present invention is directed at a novel outdoor sign apparatus for mounting to a ground surface and displaying advertising signs. The outdoor sign apparatus comprises a pair of horizontally spaced footings, a movable support frame that holds the sign, a plurality of stakes, and support elements. The footings rest on the ground surface to provide a support base. The support frame is supported by each of the footings and has a first position substantially perpendicular to the footings for display and a second position substantially parallel to the footings for transport. Support elements (such as chains or other similar means such as cables, rigid bars, brackets, etc.) connect between the support frame and the footings to selectively hold the support frame vertically upright in the first position. The support elements may be selectively disconnected to release and lower the support frame to a second position substantially parallel with the footings.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the footings are secured to the ground surface using stakes proximate each end of the footing that are driven downward into the ground at opposing angles relative to each other. Preferably each stake is driven at an outwardly extending angle relative to the vertically upright support frame and sign. With opposing angles between pairs of stakes, the stakes cooperate to secure the sign in a manner that resists wind in all directions. To guide the stakes, each of the footings includes outwardly angled stake guides proximate opposite ends of each footing that slidably receive the stakes.
It is a feature of the invention that the sign is adjustable to accommodate different ground inclinations and sign orientations. According to this feature, the legs or posts attached to each of the footings are independently expandable and retractable such that the footings can be placed at different elevations on the ground while maintaining the sign level. The legs or posts may also be secured at angled positions between the vertically upright and the lowered positions for compensating for the incline of the ground surface.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.